1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improvement of an automatic pedal device for attaching a bicycle rider's shoes to the pedal mechanism of a bicycle or other cycle-type device.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle rider's have found it advantageous to secure their shoes to the pedals of a bicycle so as to provide means for applying a lifting force, as well as a pushing force, to the pedals. Thus, while one pedal is being pushed downward by one of the rider's legs, the other pedal is lifted upwards by the other of the rider's legs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automatic pedal device wherein a bicycle rider can quickly and easily secure his shoes to the bicycle pedal mechanism without the use of his hands.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved automatic pedal device wherein a bicycle rider can quickly and easily release his shoes from the bicycle pedal mechanism without the use of his hands.
It is also an object of one embodiment of the present invention to provide an improved automatic pedal device which can be attached to conventional bicycle pedals and conventional riding shoes without substantial modification of either of the pedals or the shoes.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention as well as presently preferred embodiments thereof will become more apparent from the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings.